


All For You

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants a piece of Minseok, and tonight he'll let them have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** voyeurism, group sex, rimming, blindfolding, very PWP

Minseok's not really sure how he let the other members talk him into this, but somehow he did, so here he is, blindfolded and shirtless and lying on blankets on the floor because that's the only way to have anywhere near enough room for all ten of them. He'd objected to the blindfold at first, but he's glad Junmyeon pushed for it because it makes it easier to not feel self-conscious as the other members gather around him. He doesn't hate being the center of attention, but it can easily get overwhelming, especially with how affectionate some of the others are.

It's nice, too, the way it makes him focus on touch more than anything else. There's no way for all of them to touch him at once without some seriously awkward positioning, but they sure are trying. He knows it's Yixing kissing him, but nothing more than that. There's a mouth low on his neck, another on his nipple on the same side, and one more sucking a hickey on his stomach, slow and determined.

Further down, there are at least two pairs of hands fiddling with his pants, doing far more touching than just taking them off should require. Minseok suspects it's Sehun and Zitao because he can hear them whispering, not quite loud enough for him to make out the words. He'd pester them to get on with it, but Yixing's barely giving him a chance to breathe, let alone talk, and his arms are trapped.

It's not bad, anyway. Just this once, he doesn't mind lying back and letting other people decide what to do while all he has to do is enjoy it. He trusts that they won't push it too far, trusts that they all really want to make him feel good. He's content to see how it goes.

"What are you even doing?" Jongdae asks, sounding amused. Minseok doesn't know who he's talking to, but a moment later, the hands on his pants move away, and someone, probably Jongdae, promptly unzips them, tugging them down once Minseok manages to lift his hips.

Almost immediately, Minseok feels lips on one thigh, brushing lightly over sensitive skin. Whoever claims the other side is less restrained, a hint of teeth in their kisses. It doesn't seem like there should be enough room, but another person gets between his legs and mouths at his just barely hardening cock through his underwear. Minseok's breath catches in his throat and he feels Yixing chuckle without breaking their kiss.

That doesn't happen until Baekhyun, up near Minseok's head, says, "Are you going to give anyone else a chance, hyung?"

Yixing pulls away slowly, like he doesn't really want to, one hand still resting on Minseok's cheek. "I might," he says lightly, "if Minseok-hyung wants to kiss you."

"You do, right?" Baekhyun wheedles. "I'm a good kisser."

"Humble, too," Minseok shoots back. At Baekhyun's answering whine, he adds, "Get over here."

Baekhyun wastes no time in obeying, his lips on Minseok's almost as soon as Yixing moves away. He's a little restrained at first, by Baekhyun standards, almost shy. Minseok manages to free one arm and brings it up, cupping the back of Baekhyun's head with his hand to hold him close. That gets Baekhyun to lose any lingering hesitation, kissing open-mouthed and deep. (He is, Minseok has to admit, pretty good.)

Still, it's hard to focus on kissing, no matter how good it is, with everything else that's going on. Some of the others have moved away, but there are, by Minseok's count, four mouths besides Baekhyun's still on him, including the one teasing at his growing erection. It has a low-key buzz of arousal spreading all through his body, not enough to make him desperate yet, but enough to have him eager for more.

He doesn't do anything about that just yet, but he does fist his hand in Baekhyun's hair, and Baekhyun moans against his lips. Minseok would laugh if he wasn't too busy kissing, and if he didn't let out a choked moan of his own a moment later as someone's tongue presses against the head of his cock. "Do that again," he hears Sehun say, which probably means it's Zitao or Jongin doing the licking. Whoever it is, they listen to Sehun, and Minseok moans louder at the second touch.

"You want more?" That's Junmyeon, speaking from somewhere in the vicinity of Minseok's feet.

Minseok lets go of Baekhyun, who only moves out of the way as much as he absolutely has to, kissing Minseok's cheek and the sensitive skin under his jaw. "Got something in mind?" Minseok asks.

"I think Zitao really wants to suck you off," Junmyeon says, fondly amused. "We wouldn't want things to end too quickly, but a little can't hurt, right?" Then, more quietly, "Why don't you ask him?"

Minseok doesn't think the question is directed at him, and that's confirmed a moment later when Zitao asks, voice low and rough, "Can I, hyung?" He sounds so eager, so worked up already that Minseok's a bit startled, but it feels good at the same time, knowing that's because of him.

"Yeah," he agrees, his own voice not entirely even. "Yeah, you can."

There's some shuffling and Minseok's underwear is pulled off and then a hand, presumably Zitao's, gives his erection a full stroke from base to tip. Minseok draws in a sharp breath and then moans it out as Zitao sucks him down. He's going slow, teasing, but he's good at this, lips tight as he bobs up and down, then tongue flicking at sensitive spots. Minseok's first impulse is to hold back, to not give too much of a reaction, but he pushes it aside and lets go, gasping for breath as Zitao's mouth works over him. Might as well give the others something to look at.

Everyone else has moved off of him except Zitao and Baekhyun, who's mostly kissing Minseok's neck, only occasionally coming back to his mouth. Minseok can hear some movement and talking, but he's too distracted to pay attention until, all too soon, Zitao pulls away. "Already?" He sounds whiny and some of the others laugh, Chanyeol startling Minseok with how loud and close he is.

"Don't worry," Chanyeol assures him. "We're just getting started." 

Baekhyun moves away too now, leaving Minseok alone. "Planned this all out, did you?" he mutters accusingly.

"Not really," Junmyeon cheerfully replies. He's closer now, and he rests his hand on Minseok's hip. "But we did have some ideas."

"Get on with it, then," Minseok says gruffly. He has to admit he's curious, turned on enough to begin to forget his inhibitions.

"But we want you to—"

"Don't fuss," Minseok cuts in. "I can tell you no if I want to."

"Okay." Junmyeon's thumb rubs over his hip, gentle, reassurance that Minseok doesn't need but doesn't mind either. He seems satisfied with Minseok's response because then he pulls his hand away right after, and several pairs of hands cooperate to fit a pillow under his hips and then pull his legs apart.

Suddenly the only physical contact he's getting is two people holding his legs up and out. The room is almost silent except for a little movement and it makes Minseok tense, wondering if anyone's staring at him, splayed out like this. Then someone's mouth lands high up on his inner thigh in a brief kiss and he starts. There's laughter, but Jongdae asks, "You okay?"

"It's a little creepy with you all so quiet. Are you just staring at me?"

"Mostly," Jongdae tells him. "Except Kyungsoo who can't see much from between your legs."

"Want the blindfold off?" Junmyeon asks.

Minseok considers, but it's not really so bad now that he has some idea what's going on, and he thinks he prefers not to see the staring. "It's okay."

With that taken care of, Kyungsoo presses another kiss even further up, sending a little shiver of anticipation through Minseok as he wonders where this is going. He has his suspicions, and they're confirmed as Kyungsoo's lips trail over the sensitive skin between his legs and down, down, until Minseok gasps at the press of his tongue just barely into his body.

Kyungsoo hesitates briefly after that, like he's waiting for Minseok to tell him to stop, but when he doesn't, he gets going in earnest, tongue circling the rim and then pushing deeper, deliberate and unhurried. Minseok's not used to this, but he thinks he likes it, the way the press of Kyungsoo's tongue sends tendrils of pleasure right to his hard cock and tremors all through his body. It's a slow burn, not enough to get him off, but enough to wind him up considerably if Kyungsoo keeps it up.

The others are still pretty quiet, but there's some movement, and one of the people holding his legs is absently rubbing his thigh. Then a hand brushes his hair back from his face and strokes down his cheek and Yixing says, "Feels good, doesn't it? You look like you're enjoying it." Minseok doesn't answer, but it doesn't seem like Yixing expects him to. "You have no idea how good you look right now. Not that you don't always look good, but laid out like this, all turned on, you look amazing. I can't wait to see how much more amazing you look by the time we're done with you, when you really fall apart."

Heat flares in Minseok's cheeks, both at Yixing's words and at the thought of what's to come. He's sure Yixing knows exactly what this is doing to him, but equally sure that Yixing means every word of it. Yixing is nothing if not sincere, no matter how awkward Minseok finds it sometimes. Right now, even as his cheeks flush with embarrassment, Minseok kind of likes it, knowing that he's putting on a good show, that people are watching _him_.

It seems he's not the only one who appreciates Yixing's words, because Jongin mutters, "You really do look amazing, hyung," before flattening his palm over Minseok's stomach, then starting to trace the muscles with his tongue. Minseok's breath hitches as Kyungsoo continues what he's doing and his muscles twitch under Jongin's lips.

There's more noise around him now, wet sounds and grunting that tell Minseok he's not the only one getting some action, but his focus is mostly on Kyungsoo's tongue fucking deeper into him and Jongin moving up to his chest, licking up his sternum and sucking on a nipple. He's a lot more flushed now, but it's not because he's embarrassed, only because he's turned on, body thrumming with arousal and cock hard and aching for more.

He starts again when someone touches his neglected erection, and it's lucky he's being held down or he'd probably hit Kyungsoo in the face. "Sorry!" Sehun sounds sheepish, but the others are laughing, and Kyungsoo barely pauses before going back to business.

"What are you trying to do down there?" Minseok teases, ignoring the way his voice wavers.

"I wanted—that is, I thought you might want someone to touch you." It's cute, Sehun getting shy like this.

"Go for it," Minseok says with a somewhat choked chuckle. "Just remember I can't see you guys."

"Okay." Sehun does as he's told, and touches Minseok, but only lightly, with his fingertips. Minseok doesn't object for now, breathing shallowly as the combination of sensations kicks his body into overdrive. He feels warm all over, wanting more but also wanting this to last because it feels so good.

He's disappointed when Kyungsoo suddenly stops, a brief whine of protest escaping before he can catch himself, but Chanyeol says, "Relax, hyung, he's not done yet. I'm going to touch you too, okay?" Minseok's question of what he means gets answered before he can even ask it as Chanyeol's slick finger presses against his skin and then in past the resistance of muscles only barely loosened by Kyungsoo. He wiggles his finger around and then crooks it and Minseok gasps, shuddering when Sehun's thumb drags over the head of his cock just after.

For a little while, it's only Chanyeol's finger pushing into him, but then he feels Kyungsoo's tongue again, warm and soft and _fuck_ , the combination is really something. He moans heavily and barely hears Baekhyun mutter, "Damn," choked, like he's almost as turned on as Minseok.

The pace is picking up now, the others probably getting eager for some action themselves, and Minseok is simultaneously relieved and overwhelmed. He can't separate out all the different sensations anymore, fingers and tongues and soft hands and Yixing talking again, something about how they're going to make him feel so good, make him come so hard, and again how amazing he looks, how amazing he is. It would probably embarrass Minseok if he was really processing it, but as it is, it just adds fuel to the fire.

Chanyeol's fingers leave him first, Kyungsoo giving a few more thorough licks that nearly make Minseok cry out before he stops too. Then Sehun pulls away, and finally Jongin, who's moved all the way up to Minseok's neck. Yixing's stopped talking, and Minseok's breaths sound harsh in the sudden quiet. 

For a few seconds, they just let him breathe, and then Junmyeon asks from between his legs, "Okay, are you ready for me?" In case there was any doubt what he means, Minseok feels his cock pressing hard against him.

"Yeah." His voice is a lot rougher than he expects, like he's been making more noise than he realized. "Go ahead."

Junmyeon takes his time pushing in, but Minseok's more than ready for him by now, the stretch sending shivers of pleasure through his already thrumming body as Junmyeon pushes deeper. Minseok lets out a soft cry as he starts to move, but then Yixing bends down to kiss him again, and anything further is muffled against his lips. They continue just like that for a little while, slow, steady thrusts until Junmyeon is as deep as he can go and Minseok is moaning into Yixing's mouth.

Then Junmyeon stops and Yixing pulls away and Minseok waits with something vaguely resembling patience as someone rolls a condom onto him with far more touching than is strictly necessary. 

A moment later, someone straddles his stomach. "Who's there?" Minseok asks.

"Sorry, it's me," Jongdae answers. "You ready for me too?" He backs up until his ass bumps Minseok's cock, making him gasp.

"Sure," Minseok shakily agrees. 

Jongdae is much less careful than Junmyeon, pushing down quickly enough to make both him and Minseok moan loudly. He starts to bob up and down, and only once he's hit a steady rhythm does Junmyeon start to move again. There's not a lot Minseok can do like this, but there's not a lot he needs to do because Junmyeon pressing into him and Jongdae's body tight and hot around him as he moves steadily is more than enough.

Soon, whoever's been holding onto his legs lets go, leaving only Junmyeon holding them up. Jongdae leans forward, getting another moan from him and a sharp gasp from Minseok, which allows Junmyeon to bend Minseok further, taking advantage of his flexibility. It's a good angle like this, every thrust lighting Minseok's nerves on fire as Jongdae continues to rock on top of him, and Minseok's not sure how much longer he'll last.

"Hyung." It takes him a second to register that Jongdae's talking to him, especially since he hasn't stopped moving. "Can I—" His voice breaks. "Can we take off the blindfold?" Minseok nods, not trusting his own voice. "Hyung," Jongdae says again, sounding like a request, and Minseok is confused until he remembers that Yixing is still behind him. He pulls the blindfold off easily, flashing Minseok and Jongdae a smile before heading toward Baekhyun and Kyungsoo off to the side.

A quick glance around shows the others arrayed around them, still paying varying degrees of attention to Minseok as they touch each other, but Minseok's own attention narrows back down as Junmyeon thrusts in particularly hard, perhaps meant as a hint. Jongdae is very close to him now, an awful lot of affection in his eyes considering their current position and the whole situation, so Minseok leans up to kiss him, drinking down his moans and muffling his own against Jongdae's lips. His eyes are closed anyway, but it feels more natural without the blindfold, like less of a spectacle. At this point, he likes that.

"You close?" Jongdae manages to get out between kisses, barely.

"Mm." Junmyeon is thrusting quickly and Jongdae is still rocking steadily against him, every movement pushing Minseok closer to the edge.

"Touch me?" Jongdae breathes, half demand and half question.

Minseok manages to get a hand between them to do just that, and the answering clench of Jongdae's muscles around him sends a shudder through Minseok that makes Junmyeon grind out, " _Fuck_ ," and then, "Damn, you feel so good."

He picks up the pace, if anything, and Minseok moves his hand frantically because he's not going to last much longer. His orgasm hits him hard as Junmyeon and Jongdae manage to time their movements perfectly, and everything disappears for a few moments of white-hot pleasure buzzing all through his body. He's not even aware that he's still moving his hand until Jongdae comes too, the way his body clenches around Minseok dragging it out until it's almost painful but not quite, so good he almost forgets to breathe. Junmyeon follows only a few seconds later, crying out and thrusting a last few times before he goes still.

They're so careful with him after, Junmyeon letting his legs down gently, and Jongdae dipping down to steal one more kiss before moving off. Minseok feels worn out but good, fuzzy enough to feel a surge of fondness for his bandmates even as some of them are still in very compromising positions. "You're the one who looks a little creepy now," Jongdae teases, and Minseok can't even be bothered to roll his eyes.

It's not long before they're all spent, and Minseok knows he should move, get cleaned up before he falls asleep like this, but then Tao flops down next to him, not letting the fact that they're naked and kind of gross and he gave Minseok a blowjob earlier get in the way of some quality cuddling.

"You're a mess, hyung," Baekhyun comments, and then, "It's kind of hot."

It would be far too much effort to even kick him, so Minseok just ignores him, closing his eyes as Tao snuggles closer to his side. Sehun manages to claim the other side, which Minseok doesn't think is very fair since he's dwarfed by the two maknaes, but it's not so bad, really. They're warm and Tao has a cute way of making himself smaller to fit against Minseok's side and he feels comfortable, content.

"Happy birthday, hyung," Sehun murmurs, pressing a kiss to Minseok's bare shoulder.

"It was a good present, right?" asks Chanyeol, too loud as usual.

"Not bad," Minseok answers without opening his eyes.

"And you love us, right?" Baekhyun prods.

Minseok considers pretending to be asleep so he won't have to answer, but he supposes they do deserve a truthful one after taking such good care of him. It's ruined anyway by smile that spread across his face without him realizing it, so he just gives up and grins widely. "Yeah. I guess I do."


End file.
